Possible Kingdom
by SwordErised12934
Summary: AU: 12 years old Princess Kim is riding with her mother and father through the town for the first time to celebrate that the market has finally come to their kingdom. But everything turns out not to be what Kim expected, and when her horse getts attaced by something and runs in panic with her holding on for dear life, who is not there to save her but a homless blond boy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi!

This is my first KP fanfic and I hope you like it. And I also hope that it doesn't have any resemblance to other ones as I haven't had a chance to go through them all.

All in all I am really a big Potterhead but I've loved Kim Possible almost as long as I've loved HP and it's definitely my favorite cartoon and Disney show.

Note that the characters can act a bit different than what you are used to now in the beginning and I don't know how or if it's gonna change later in to the story but this is after all a AU.

Also note that I'm from Sweden and my English is not perfect but readable. If anyone of you are a Beta and find this story interesting enough for you to edit it you are welcome to write a privet message to me about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible so now everybody knows that. I'm probably only going to write that here as I intend to forget it sometimes.

Chapter one: A horse ride to remember.

Twelve year old (though she looked at least fifteen) Princess Kimberly Anne Possible of the Possible Kingdome was very nervous today as this was the first time she would be allowed ride along side with her Mother and Father, the King and Queen James and Anne Possible, through the town as they did every year to celebrate that the traveling market had come to their town.

Princess Kimberly, or Kim, was excited because this was the first time she would be allowed to go in to town as her parents had forbidden her to go there when she was only four and told her that the town was too dangerous for a little princess until she could ride a horse well enough to escape on if needed. So that had stuck her here in their big castle with only her parents and servants as company but no one in her age she could play with. Sure when she turned five her twin brothers came but they had been too small at first and then turned out to be too different to her for her too play with. This had made her pretty lonely as she often just was by herself which she preferred to the company the castle could provide.

Princess Kim had desperately wanted to learn how to ride a horse ever since her father had told her that she have to knew that if she ever wanted to get down to the town. But the horses in the stable was simply too big for her at the time so she asked and asked her parents for a pony every birthday of hers until she turned eight when she finally got, not one, but two ponies. Her parents had told her that they would see which one of them would fit her best and then give back the other to the seller. One was brown and the other was black and her mother told her that they were brothers as Princess Kim therefore decided to name them from her great great great grandfather Luke and his brother Rufus (the brown one became Luke and the black one became Rufus).

Kim had started her training from that very day with the masters of the sable and some guards, which her father had insisted would come with her every time she was out on the large meadow behind the castle. Kim still didn't know why he insisted on it but obeyed as it would for some reason ease her father's heart.

Kim who was a fast learner had soon learnt the basics of riding a horse. Luke had quickly become her favorite one as he seemed to like speed and adventure just like her while Rufus was more quiet and seemed to prefer eating instead of running. But she didn't want to give back Rufus to the seller in town as she couldn't bear to separate the two brothers, or that was at least what she told her parents. She really wanted to keep him so that maybe a friend, or the prince or noble one she would marry, would ride beside her someday though she never told anybody about that and kept that as her own little secret.

Now she was sitting on top of Luke and before her was her father on his horse Kling and her mother was on her mare Marion. The royal counselors led by the slimy looking Lord Monty Fiske which Kim had never liked were there too. There were about dossing guards with shields and swords surrounding them and they all were waiting for the gates of the wall that surrounded the castle to open. At breakfast her father had spoken with her and told her that there would be more groups of guards along the road that they would take through the town and if something should go wrong and they got separated she would seek up one of those groups. How something could go wrong though she didn't understand and she had voiced that to her father. He had just told her that this would maybe not be as she expected as she had only watched the market from the highest tower in the castle where you could only see the higher part of the town.

Every year she had looked down from that window in the tower she had seen all kind of colors, hear children play and people cheer as her mother and father waved to them all when they rode by. Everyone seemed so happy so Kim couldn't phantom why it wouldn't be as she thought it was.

"Are we ready Captain Director?" Kim heard her father ask as a woman with and eye patch over her right eye and a stern looking face came riding to them and halted her horse in front of her father.

"We are your Majesty." She told him with no emotion in her voice.

"Well then open the gates and let's get this over with." Captain Director turned her horse around and shouted at the guards on top of the wall to open the gate. When doors started to move Kim could hear the cheers of the people start to rise and when the gates were totally open the sound were so loud that Kim almost had to cover her ears.

When the horses stepped out of the gates they all were covered with a cloud of confetti in all the different colors that Kin hand seen from the window in the castle as the people of the Possible Kingdome threw it at them. Luke got a little worried but Kim just put a hand on his neck and he calmed down.

Kim could see thousands of people standing at the side of the road behind a rope that were to keep them back and not get it the way of the royal family, the guards and the horses. The people cheered loud when they saw her parents come, they cheered even louder when they saw her. Kim waved to as many as possible and when she waved to a couple of girls that was a couple of years younger than her they gasped and laughed as they waved the kingdoms flag that many had in their hands.

Kim also tried to get as much in of the town as she could. She noticed that the stone houses were often paint in blue, green, red or white and in every garden grew flowers in all kinds of colors or vegetables. The streets were as clean as possible and the stands of the markets contained everything from food to decorates. Kim almost couldn't take it all in, the music, the parades, the cheering, the playing and the laughter's. Everyone seemed so happy and it was all that Kim had expected it to be.

After about half an hour of this they were faced with another wall with closed gates. Though this was a smaller wall that the one around the castle Kim could see that this one had more guards on it which she thought was strange. When they reached the closed doors the cheers from the people had died down as the rope hat cut them off a few streets away. They stopped as more guards were placed in a larger circle around her mother, father, her, the counselors and the guards that had followed them from their castle. As they did this her father turned around in his saddle to face her.

"If someone of our guards tell us to run you get Luke up in full speed and stick close to the guards. Do you understand?" he said to her looking very serious and worried.

"Daddy, I don't…"

"Do you understand Kimberly?" He never spoke her full name unless he was serious, angry or worried. And his voice told her that he was all of those now.

"Yes father I understand." Was all she said as she felt herself preparing for whatever made her father act like this?

And even more so as he said "This is the part of where everything will not be as you expect this day and kingdom to bee." before he turned around in his saddle again to face forward. "We are ready when you are captain." He then said to Captain Director who just bowed quickly before shouting to her guards.

"Shields up! Swords out!" every guard raised their shield to protect them and the royal family while still holding the reins of the horses in the same hand as they took out their swords with the other one. "Open gates!" Captain Director shouted for a second time that day and the guards on top of this smaller wall opened it for them.

As the higher part of the town had shined with colors and happy smiles this was the total opposite. Even though the sun saw shining high up in the sky everything seemed dark and gloomy down here. The houses that were made of wood her were sparse and falling apart with mold and there was no color on the walls. You could also see big holes in the rooftops. The streets here were no real streets mad of stone as in the higher part of the town; here it was barely a street at all as it was just mud clamped down by wild skinny dogs that had been bound by rope at some fences and people.

Here there was no rope holding back the people, here there had been build a strong fence of wood that was higher than most of the people. Kim didn't think this was necessary as most of the people looked too sick and hungry to do anything as everyone looked to be only skin and bones. Even the children looked like they had only days to live.

There was no cheering here and barley any talking at all. It was just quiet and the looks the people were giving the royal family and their counselors were filled with so much hatred and told them that they were in desperate need for something good to happen or else something really really bad would happen instead.

Kim was in shock as she could never believe that this place had excited in her father's kingdom and he hadn't done anything about it. She couldn't look at the people as she was right now ashamed to be her father's daughter. She couldn't look forward as she knew as soon as she saw her father she would ride up to him and push him of off his horse in to the mud for letting this happen and that wouldn't be proper right now.

Therefore she looked up over the rooftops in to the sky as she tried to calm her temper. That's when she first thought she saw something move. She squeezed her eyes together and looked closely but didn't see anything where she thought she had seen it. She was just about to dismiss it when she saw it again and this time she saw it jumping from one rooftop to another. First she thought that her eyes were playing her some tricks but then she saw it again and she was now certain that it was a dark silhouette of someone jumping roof to roof.

She followed it and tried to get a glimpse of hem or her as he or she seemed to follow her and her family but it was hard as he or she was good at hiding in the dark. At last after a couple of minutes the sun shined up on the face and Kim gasped as it was the skinniest and most dirty face she had ever seen.

It was a boy that even though his eyes were sunk in and had big dark circles under them she could tell that he was in her age. He had dirty hair but she could see that it was blonde underneath it and she noticed that it was a little bit on the long side for his haircut as it kept falling in his eyes. She could now see his clothes as he had stepped out from the chimney he was hiding behind and she saw that they were just as dirty. They were also ripped in several places; his pants were so bad that she guessed he had ripped them up to his knees by himself. He also didn't have any shoes so Kim could see the mud reaching up from the tip of his toes up to the middle of his calves. But despite all this, when their eyes met for the first time he smiled at her. A big kind of goofy smile that Kim felt that she was getting lost in. So lost that she almost didn't see the growling big scary black dog with drooling jaws snap of the rope he was bound in and rush right to the crowd of sick people, jumping over the fence and her guards as the started to bite towards Luke.

Luke raised himself up on his back legs in panic and Kim had to take a hard grip around his mane so that she wouldn't fall of. Luke managed to hit the dog with one of his hooves as he was waving them around but the dog just got up and started to bark and bite towards Luke once more. In able to escape the dog Luke started to gallop right towards the fence which broke as he hit it with his chest.

Kim tried to reach the rein which she had lost her grip on when the dog first attacked but Luke was running so fast that she didn't dear to loosen her grip on his mane. She could hear people shout after her, probably her mother, father and the guards, but they soon died down as Luke sick sacked down the streets between the houses. He ran for what felt like over ten minutes but probably was only one or two when he came to a sharp turn where the mud was to slippery and he couldn't fasten his hooves.

No matter how had Kim's grip had been around his mane she couldn't hold on as both she and Luke tumbled to the ground in to and ally between two houses with a dead end in form of an wooden fence. Kim who had been thrown in to the fence felt a dizziness come over her as she tried to open her eyes. She felt the mud soak in through her blue dress that she wore but didn't care at the moment as she focused on trying to see.

When she heard Luke whine beside her she forced herself up on her legs and walk over to him to see if there were any injuries on him. All she could see were a few cuts over his body and one nasty one over his front right leg which meant that she probably wouldn't be able to ride him until it was healed.

Suddenly a door to one of the houses opened and Kim heard music coming from inside so she was just able to think that this was probably a tavern of some sort before four big men that seemed to be drunk walked out from it. Three out of them had big beards and greasy long hairs while the fourth had short hair with a big black mustache, they didn't seem very nice at all. Kim backed against the wall hoping that the darkness of the ally would hide her presents but unfortunately they weren't that drunk that they missed seeing Luke and soon thereafter spotted her.

"Look what we have here boys." The one with the mustache said as he saw her. "A little lady that seems lost here in the mud." He was getting closer to her and his three laughing friends were right behind him. "You don't seem to be from around here little girl, with that dress you even seems like you are from Uppertown." He said as he rad the blue silk of her dress through his fingers.

"Leave me alone! Kim shouted and yanked her dress from his dirty hands and slapped him across his large chin. She had done a little bit training in different fighting styles but she had barely begun in any of them. She knew that she could maybe take down one, or if lucky two of them by herself but not all four of them.

"You shouldn't have done that little lady." He with the mustache said, he seemed to be the leader of them. "You see we don't like people from the Uppertown crossing our part of the town to get a bit closer to the east rode. We know that they are so rich and fat that they could pay their rides to go around the kingdom instead of showing of their wealth to those who could barely afford a slice of bread a day. And you slapping me did not do you any favors. You will die tonight but not before we had a little fun with you." With that he snapped his fingers and his three friends were around him so fast that Kim didn't have time to react as they grabbed her and pinned her down to the ground.

Two of them were holding each one of her arms so hard that she knew that she would have bruises there in the morning. The third one was covering her mouth with his hand and held a steady grip on her head so that she could watch what the man with the mustache would do.

Kim tried to scream for help as she saw him rip of her long dress up to her knees but knew it was no use as the sound was damped down by the hand on her mouth. She started to kick him but couldn't get a good one in before he grabbed both her legs to separate them as he got down on his knees. She knew what he was about to do as her mother had explained what sex was to her when she was nine and that some cruel men would try to do it against a woman's will. Kim felt tears spill from her eyes as there was no way for her or anyone to stop this. She couldn't move, couldn't scream or hear any sounds of hooves from the horses of the guards or her parents that must be looking for her nearby. There was no way to prevent what was going to be done in any second now.

Suddenly she heard a smack and felt the grip of her left arm loosen just before she heard two more smacks and the rest of her upper body was free. Then she saw someone jump over her and hit the man with the mustache with what looked like a pole made of wood right in his face so hard that he tumbled backwards to hit the ground and seemingly be unconscious.

Kim only had the time to get a glimpse of her savior's backside as and what caught her eye was his blonde hair before she heard a roar behind her and understood that one of the men that he had hit first had woken up. She saw him jump over her and charge at her savior's back but he just managed to swing his wooden pole around to hit the man at the side of his head. Unfortunately the heavy man landed on her leg so hard that that she felt like the bones in her foot were crushed.

"Ahhh!" She yelled out in pain and tried to roll of the man from her leg but he was too heavy for her to budge. She saw a movement in the corner of her eye and looked up just to find her stare in to the brown eyes of the same blond boy she had seen on the roof just before the dog had attacked her horse. She only managed to stare at his face for a moment before he turned from her and started to push the man of off her. Together they managed to roll him so he landed with a loud thump beside her.

She just had to get one look at her foot to see that she wouldn't be able to stand on it for several days. It may not be broken but her ankle was definitely twisted. She looked up with tears in her eyes and saw the boy that had saved her was reaching out a hand for her to help her up. She smiled a little and was just about to reach out when she saw him be yanked away in the neck of his dirty shirt by someone behind him. She saw him being pushed up against the house of the tavern with one hand around his throat and the other holding a sword that was pointing tin to his stomach. The woman holding the sword was Captain Director.

She wasn't able to do anything at the moment thou as the next second her mother was rushing past the Captain and got down on her knees on Kim's left side, hugging her and telling her how relieved she was that they had found her. Kim watched her father dismount his horse but took only a few steps to them before he stopped. She could see that he was having a conflict with himself weather he should go to her like her mother had done, or go to help strangle the boy he thought had hurt her.

"How dare you boy defile her!" Kim heard the Captain scream at the blond boy who was shaking with fear and desperately trying to breathe. "Don't you know who she is? For your information that is the Princess and you and these men will all pay for hurting her!"

"What do you think sire?" Lord Fiske said as he still sat up on his horse behind her father. Kim hadn't even noticed that he had entered together with him. She also noticed that some of the castle guards had positioned themselves to guard the entrance of the ally so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Should we have them killed now or hanged later?"

"NO STOP!" Kim cried out to the Captain before her father had time to even blink as she finally managed to come out of her shock and release herself from her mother's hug. "Put him down Captain!" she demanded as she tried to stand up and succeeded with a bit of help from her mother. He wasn't the one who hurt me." She said and glared at the two men and Captain Director who stared right back at her. "He was the one who saved me." Now they were all shifting their shocked gazes between her, the boy and the three med that were still unconscious on the ground.

"A-are you sure Princess?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, please let him go now." The Captain turned to the blond boy, who was now blue in his face, and gently loosened her grip and set him back down on the ground. Immediately he fell down on his fours and started to take long, deep hacking breaths to get back some of his color. Her father stepped up to him as he stood up again with a bit of help off the wall.

"What is your name son?" her father asked he boy who looked more scared than ever to be talked directly by the man who could decide his death with a snap.

"R-Ron St-Stoppable." He finally managed to get out of his mouth but he didn't look anyone in the eyes as he spoke.

"Have you no manners boy?" Lord Fiske roared at him "Don't you know how to address your king?" Kim saw the boy named Ron cringe and hang his head in shame but that's when her mother put up a hand to get the Lord to be silent. She slowly led Kim to the wall on the other side of the ally as that was the closest so that she could lean on it and squeezed her hand before she walked over Ron. She put ha gentle hand on his shoulder, which he stared shockingly at, before she spoke with her soft mother's voice that she used to use on Kim or the tweebs if they were scared of something.

"Where is your parent's Ron?"

"M-My mother died when she gave birth to me and my father passed away three years ago after a long time being sick, eh… your majesty." He said and Kim could see even through the darkness that a little blush was creeping on his cheeks and big ears.

"Have you got anyone else taking care of you? Some relative's maybe?" her mother asked.

"N-No your majesty I don't have relatives that I know of." With that her mother and father gave each other a look before her father spoke to Ron again.

"How did you manage to save the Princess?" he asked.

"I saw her horse getting attacked by that dog on the main road and when it started to run in to the town in panic I tried to follow them…"

"How?"

"Eh, by the rooftops your majesty, though I lost them after a while. I searched them by trying to find the trails of the horse in the mud and when finally found them I follow them. When I came to the roof up there-" Ron pointed up at the roof of the tavern. "-and looked down, I saw these men, eh, harassing her so I just grabbed a loose plank from the roof, climbed down, sneaked up to them and hit them in the head." Everything was quiet for a while but eventually her father spoke.

"Captain, have these men tied up and wake them before you take them to the dungeon."

"Yes sire." With that the Captain bowed and started to give orders to the guards.

"Kim do you think you can ride with your mother?" her father asked as he had turned to face her. She just nodded.

"What about Luke?" she asked.

"Don't worry Princess; I will see to that he gets home." A lady with the name Amy who was another member of her father's consult and was quite good with animals. Kim nodded to show her gratitude. Kim, with a bit of help of two guards got up in front of her mother on her horse. She had a little trouble steadying herself as she couldn't grip the horse with her leg but she soon found a good position which felt like she wouldn't fall of with the horses every movement.

"You will ride with me boy." Kim heard her father say to Ron as he climbed his horse and reached out a hand for Ron to take. But Kim saw Ron hesitate.

"Erm… w-will I get hanged if I come with you?" he stuttered but her father just smiled down at him.

"No, you will get a nice meal and a nice warm bed to stay in for the night in the castle if you come with us."

AN: I hope you liked it! Please R&R


	2. Around the castle

Chapter two: Around the castle.

"No, you will get a nice meal and a nice warm bed to stay in for the night in the castle if you come with us."

What a day.

Ron actually couldn't believe it.

He was now sitting on the King's horse, in front of the King himself; riding in through the gates to Uppertown (they had left the kingdom through Lowertown's gates and then urged the horses to go a little faster, but not too fast as the Queen was afraid the Princess ankle would get more hurt, and ridden around the kingdom's wall to get to Uppertown which had taken about twenty minutes).

He had never been in Uppertown as the people from Lowertown were forbidden to enter it in fear of them spreading deices to the people there. And when the gates opened and Ron saw it for the first time his jaw dropped down and he was almost blinded by all the colors.

The people that he had heard cheering behind the inner gates as the King and Queen rode through the town had now moved and was greeting them again with such a loud thunder of cheers Ron had to cover his big ears. He smiled though as he saw how happy they all seemed to be, but it fell quickly as he noticed that when their eyes locked upon him most of them went quiet.

Most of them looked shocked to find such a skinny and dirty boy from Lowertown sitting in front of the King on his horse. But some of them looked angry, even furious, of what they saw and Ron felt like he just wanted to slide down from the horse and melt in to the ground. He felt someone stare at him and looked up to see the Princess, who was riding a bit in front of them with her mother, was doing just that. Surprisingly though she didn't look like she was embarrassed or disgusted with him, she… she looked like was apologizing to him for how her people were treating him. He smiled a small smile at her to show her that he was fine which made her smile back and then turned back to watch the road.

Because he really felt fine. A little concern from the Princess with green eyes and red hair that looked like it was on fire when she swayed it and he had gone from wanting to dig his own grave to actually feeling happy. This wasn't a common feeling for a boy from Lowertown with no parent's.

I wasn't long before they reached another gate which opened as they came closer to it. Ron felt his jaw drop for a second time that day as he looked up on the white castle which he had only seen the brick-red rooftops of the highest towers before.

The guards and the counselors got of their horses hand handed them over to the stable boys for them to take care of them. Ron watched two servants come and help the Princess and Queen down from their mare and then help the Princess get in to the castle to probably see a healer.

"Mr. Lipsky!" King James shouted and a man with black hair in a ponytail, nice clothes in blue and white that showed that he was a high ranking staff member and what Ron thought was a slightly blue skin color approached them as they still sat up on the hoarse. When he got up close Ron saw that he also had a scar beneath his left eye. "Would you be so kind to show Mr. Stoppable here to the bath chambers and se too that he gets one and some new clothes?"

The blue man looked up on Ron with no emotion at all showing in his face. But something in his eyes made Ron almost shudder as he looked in to them but he managed to calm down before anyone could see it.

"Of course sire but may I ask why you have a boy from Lowertown with you back from the yearly market opening ride thru the town?"

"Because this young boy saved the Princess today from these men." King James said and pointed at the three men that were being lead through the gates to the castle by six guards as they spoke. "And he told us that he had no one to look after him so as a reward he will stay here as a guest until I'll find someone suitable."

"Understood sire."

"Oh and I want you to bring him to the throne room where I'll remain when he is ready."

"Yes sire."

"Ron" King James said and Ron turned around to look at him as they were still on the horse. "I want you to follow Mr. Lipsky and freshen up and I'll see what I can do to find that suitable one who can take care of you, all right?"

"Yes thank you your majesty." Ron said and hoped down from the horse and started to follow the blue man in to the greatest building he had ever seen. What the king had said about a warm bath and new clothes sounded nice but he really hoped there was some food there too.

Kim felt anger well up inside of her as she came closer the throne room where she knew her mother and father was. She was walking there leaning on a cane which she had gotten from the healer as he had bandaged her foot and ankle. He had told her that she was lucky and her foot had just been twisted and that the swelling around it should be gone by a week or two. She felt happy then but it was quickly disappearing now.

When the guards saw her approach they grabbed the handles off the door an opened it for her. She saw her father sitting in his throne and her mother standing beside him as they were discussing something. Kim didn't care about that right now and almost shouted angrily at them, or more to her father actually.

"How can you just sit there and do nothing?" Both her parent's turned to her as she walked as quickly as she could up to them. She saw her father sigh before he said.

"Kim please calm down." But Kim couldn't as she had finally understood why he hadn't wanted her or her brothers to come with them as they rode through the whole town.

"No I will not calm down!" she said. "How can you let half the town get food, clothes, medicine and, and everything while the other half gets nothing?"

"Kim please it's not what you think." Her mother said in a calm and reassuring voice.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you enlighten me?" she was on her way to cross her arms but decided against it as she remembered that she stick she was leaning on were holding her up. Kim watched her mother turn to her father and nod at him as to show him that she wanted him to explain. The king sighed before he started to speak.

"The carts with food, medicine and silk for the people of our kingdom often come together from the Drone Kingdom. But they separate in half along the way as one half of them will go to the Uppertown's gates and the other will go to Lowertown's gates. But about ten years before you were born Kim the carts to Lowertown started to get robbed or even disappear on the way they were separated from the others and till the gates of Lowertown."

"Now we have tried anything we could to protect the carts. We have sent guards to protect them or suggested that they all enter through Uppertown's gates but nothing worked. Especially not the lather as everything from every cart was stolen that time and the kingdom didn't get anything that time. As there was nothing to sell, the customers couldn't by anything and for that the business went bad went bad and the businessmen couldn't hire people to help in the stores. And with no work the people in Lowertown didn't have the money to buy what was left to buy as the prices rose to almost extremely high. That's why the people there are so poor.

"We asked Uppertown if they were willing to share some of their food but they were reluctant to it as they were afraid that they were going to end up poor like the people in Lowertown. And they are afraid that they'll be sick if they are to be let in to their part of the town. And we need to keep them happy as they provide most income to kingdom. So we can only give what is left on the carts from Uppertown which often has the lowest of quality and rotten food."

"And the longer time that has gone the more the people of Lowertown has become to hate us and the rich people of the kingdom. That is why it is so dangerous for us to travel through there and why we would only let you come with us when we thought that you could ride good enough to get away if they were to attack us."

Kim stood there in shock. She felt rage build inside of her as she thought of the bandits and wanted to run to find out who they were so she could knock them down herself. But she calmed down and started to think about what her father had said as she wanted to help solve this.

"_There was something suspicious about this."_ She thought to herself. _"Why would they only go for the Lowertown's carts except for that one time when they took it all?"_ Then another question came to her mind.

"Father, why did we ride thru Lowertown if it is so dangerous to us?"

"Oh that is an easy one Kimmy-cub." Her father answered.

"_Wow I really start to hate that pet name."_ She thought before her father continued.

"How can the people of Lowertown know that we still want to help them if we can't even face them? That's why we ride out, so we can give them hope. Because if we can't even face them they will think that we have abandon them and I think that wouldn't be pretty as there would surely start attacking us. They may not seem to be strong but they have a lot of anger and rage in their minds and hearts."

Kim was just about to as another question when there was a knock on the door any they all turned to see the scary looking Mr. Lipsky open the door and enter.

"Mr. Stoppable is ready to see you now your majesties."

"Bring him in Mr. Lipsky." Her father said and as Mr. Lipsky bowed and went out again to get the blond boy her father tuned to her again and said. "We'll talk about this later Kimmy." Kim just nodded and made a mental note to bring it up to him again as she had more questions. Kim turned around as she head the doors open again and smile as she saw her savior Ron Stoppable stumble in through them. "Please come forward Ron."

He started to walk forward, a little embarrassed about his almost fall through the door but recovered quickly as he saw that the royals were all smiling and not looking angry about him almost ripping his new clothes that they had given him.

He had gotten a blue shirt with silver seams in cotton and a white pair of pants and brown new boots. Even though they were a little bit on the big side for him he thought they looked quite well on him. But the most important was that they were warm, clean and without any tears. They also were a bit itchy but he guessed he would have to get used to them.

He stopped a few foots from the few steps that led up to the throne and after a few seconds bowed as he thought that that was probably something you should do when you are standing in front of the King, Queen and Princess of your kingdom. The Queen had now moved to sit on her throne beside the King and Princess Kimberly was standing beside her, leaning on her stick.

"The Queen and I have been talking and I would like to ask you a few questions." King James said to him. "Are you willing to answer them?"

"Eh… yes your majesty." Ron answered a bit nervous about what he was going to ask. If he was going to ask him of his criminal record Ron knew he couldn't lie and not tell them that he hadn't stolen a couple of times. Because he had stolen food from others a couple of times when he saw someone of his friends almost starve. But that was only when they were just hours from starvation and no sooner as he hated to do that too other people that may have been just as bad as they were.

"First off all, how old are you?" The King asked.

"T-twelve your majesty." Ron stuttered.

"Do you know why the carts with food won't reach Lowertown?"

"Eh… yes your majesty." Ron answered the King a little shocked at the question; he hadn't expected him to as that at all. "Because of the bandits."

"I assume that you don't know who these bandits may be?"

"No, sorry your majesty." Ron averted his eyes to the floor in shame.

"Oh don't worry Ron we didn't expect you to. I had to as though as I want to know everything about them so that we can stop them." Ron lifted his eyes again to the King to see him still smiling and Ron was glad he hadn't disappointed him. Ron nodded to let him know that he understood as he had always felt that the King and Queen had never stopped trying to save the carts to Lowertown, even though many people there thought so.

"I also want to ask, can you navigate yourself well through Lowertown?"

"Eh yes I know almost every street and ally I think." Ron said unsure where this was going.

"Good. And if you were given a few days to explore Uppertown, do you think you could navigate yourself there too?"

"Well yes after maybe a week or so."

"Perfect. Because believe it or not but we still have some allies in Lowertown and Uppertown that are still trying to figure this whole bandits mess out and sometimes we need to send messages to them. Normally the guards would do it but that is really not their job as that is to protect the Kingdom and the people in it. Not carrying around messengers to them." The King turned to his wife and grabbed her head before he continued. "That's why we ask you if you want to become the new messenger boy for the royal family?" Ron stood there in shock for a few moments before he wound his voice again.

"M-me?" he stuttered and pointed at himself as to make it clear for them that they saw who they were asking.

"Yes you Ron. As payment you will get a bit of money every week and you get to stay here and get food and clothes." At this Ron saw the princess turn as smile a great smile at her father. This must have been news to her too.

"I-I will stay here… in the castle?" he asked as he pointed at the floor.

"Yes." Was all the answer he got.

"Booyah!" He shouted and threw his fist in the air but then remembered who he was in front and quickly gathered himself again. "I mean yes, I accept. Thank you your majesties."

"No thank you Ron." The Queen said. "Without you today we don't know if Kim would even stand here right now." Ron noticed the Princess Kim turn and smile at him

"Well I was just glad I was able to help." Ron said and even though he spoke to the Queen he turned and smiled back to the Princess.

"Well let's get you someone to show you around your new home." The King was just about to raise his arm to call one of the guards when Princess Kimberly spoke up.

"Father I like to show Ron around if it is all right with you."

"Oh Kim I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean your foot…"

"Oh that's all right honey." The Queen said and patted her husband on his arm. "The healer said that she could walk around as much as she wants to as long as she has the cane with her."

"But I…" The King tried to say but the Queen interrupted him again as she turned to her daughter and Ron.

"Of course you can show him around Kim. I'm sure it will be more exciting if you tell him about the castle instead of one off our servants."

"Thank you mother." With that the princess walked down the few steps down to him. He noticed that he was just a few inches taller than her as she came to stand beside him.

"Please follow me Ron." The Princess said. Ron gave her a nod and then a small bow the royal couple before he followed the pretty Princess out of the throne room.

"So, what do you want to see first." She asked as the doors to the throne room closed behind them.

"Well if you don't mind Princess Kimberly, I would very much have something to eat." He said but saw her wave her hand at him.

"Please don't call me Princess Kimberly; I am sick of that everyone in this castle calls me that besides my family. Please just call me Kim; I really think you have earned it after what you did for mi today." She said and smiled at him.

"Kim." He said and made a face that would look like he was deep in thought. "I lake that, or KP as in Kim Possible." Now she looked like she was deep in thought but Ron could see that it was just as fake as his had been.

"Yes I like that, and you are very welcome to call me that too." They both started to giggle and couldn't stop for about a minute.

"Listen Ron I really wanted to thank you for what you did today and as I haven't had the chance I like to do it now." Ron started to blush and wished they would drop that soon as he didn't feel very comfortable with the praise he got from everyone as he had done what anyone would have done in that situation.

"Oh, oh well it really wasn't anything and… oh." He stopped talking as Kim threw her arms around his neck and hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek before she let go again. "You're welcome." Was all he managed to say as he touched his cheek at the spot where she had kissed him, feeling kind of dizzy.

"So food was it right?" Ron snapped out of his daze as his stomach started to growl in hunger. Kim covered her mouth and started to giggle once more as he attempted to quiet it down by throwing his arms around it.

"Yeah that would be great." He said a bit sheepishly.

"I'll guess we head down to the kitchen then. I'm sure we can get something to eat even though it's couple of hours to dinner yet." With that she started to halt down the hall and Ron followed half a step behind her.

"_God his hair is even blonder then I thought when it was dirty." _Kim thought as she and Ron were heading down to the kitchen._ "And he has freckles too. Freckles, blond hair, brown eyes, skinny and ears he hasn't quite grown in to yet. Kind of dorky looking but in a cute way."_ She smiled at the thought but didn't notice that she was still looking at him when she did which made him turn and smile right back at her. _"And that smile must be the biggest and goofiest I ever seen." _She thought and yet she felt a little weakening in the knees when she saw it though she blamed it on her injured ankle.

"We are here." She announced as they had reached a door not quite as big as the one to the throne room but bigger than normal doors. Ron's face when she opened them and he got to see all the chefs running around with food in an amount he probably never had seen was priceless and one she would never forget. His jaw was down to the ground and Kim could almost see him drooling as his eyes grew to big blobs when he ogled every piece of food in the room. Kim went and put his jaw back up which made him snap out of his shock and smile that goofy smile again.

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's just that I'd barley seen a piece of bread a day so this-"he swallowed and motioned to everything with a wave of his hand "-was quite much to take in."

"It's all right I understand." She said before grabbing his arm and led him inside. "Come on; let's see if we can get something." She led him on to find someone but avoided chef Barkin, the top chef. Sure he was kind and all but he was always grumpy, jelling at people and stuck way too much to the rules. Therefor she already knew they would surely be kicked out of the kitchen if he saw them. She being the princess did not matter to him. Finally she saw who she was looking for and quickly dragged Ron along with her to her.

"Hello June." Kim greeted a well-built woman with short read hair with a few of grey stripes in it.

"Oh hello to you Princess. Are you hungry?" June said as she turned around to talk to them with a soup ladle in her hand.

"No but Ron here is." Kim said and pulled him forward so that he was standing beside her and then let go of his arm as thought that it probably hadn't been proper to drag him along. He didn't seem to mind though as he just smiled and waved at June when Kim presented him.

"Ah you must be the dirty boy from Lowertown that came on the Kings horse the servants girls gossiped about. Rumors travel fast here in the castle you see."

"Yes this is him, Ron Stoppable, and he will be staying here in the castle from now on. Father made him the new messenger boy for him as he knows everything about Lowertown and soon about Uppertown as well." Kim said while beaming at him as she was so happy that he would stay with them and that he was the same age as her.

"Another mouth to feed?" Chef June said frowning for about a second before she sighed. "Oh well what is that anyway? SO what do you want to have to eat? I'm doing some soup right now but when I look at you boy I think we need something to make you fill out those clothes a bit better." She said and poked Ron in his stomach with her ladle. "How about some slices of a newly cooked ham with gravy and some mashed potatoes huh?"

Kim could almost feel Ron's mouth watering and she knew it did as she saw him swallow deeply before he answered.

"That. Sounds. Absolutely wonderful!" June smiled and nodded down to him.

"You sure you don't want anything my Princess?" she asked Kim.

"Well when you make it sound that tasty I think I'll have a bit thank you." Kim smiled at her.

"You can sit yourselves down at the table over there. I know it's a servant table and not really proper for you my Princess but it's where you have the least chance to run in to Barkin as he is in the dining room preparing for dinner." June said and pointed to a table in the far corner of the room the servants use to eat in. Kim and Ron walked over and sat down to wait for their food.

"Do you really think it is proper for you to eat with me?" Ron asked sounding a little worried.

"No but it's worse that I eat down here than that I'm eating with you. But luckily my family doesn't care much. If they find out they tell me that it is wrong for me to eat here but nothing else. And that is mostly to make Lord Monty Fiske shut up as he is the one pestering us to follow the "royal law" as he calls it."

"Is he the one who asked the King if you should kill me there in the ally or hang me later?"

"Yes he's the one, I'm so sorry for that by the way." She said sheepishly.

"No worries, wasn't your fault. But I can tell you it didn't put him very high on my "Persons I like" list."

"Oh he was never on my "People I like" list. He had always looked too scary with those hairy arms and hands of his." With that they both laughed again and didn't stop until the food came. Kim was just about to take a bite when she stopped her fork in midair as she threw an eye at Ron. He was just sitting there staring down on his plate, like he couldn't believe it was actual food on it. "Ron the food is for eating, not just looking." She said in a soft tone that made him come out of his daze. He looked up on her as if asking if he was allowed to begin and Kim nodded after a couple of seconds as she was a little shocked by his behavior. She watched him take his fork to get a bit from everything like he wanted to taste them all together. She watched him take his first bite and his face was priceless.

He closed his eyes as the food slipped in to his mouth and his face showed pure bliss as she slowly chewed it. Then she watched his face turn in to worry as he opened his eyes that were almost looking panicky. They were darting around the room as if looking for someone and the he closed his arm around his plate and started to wolf down his food as if afraid someone was going to… Then it hit Kim and she started to reach out to touch his arm but he just yanked away from her and moved the food out of reach from her.

"Ron!" she tried to call him instead. "Ron calm down please! No one is going to take your food away." Ron stopped eating but was still leaning over his food as he looked up on her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Ron."

"How sure?"

"A hundred present. No one has ever done that to anyone in here before and they are sure not going to start doing it now." She said calmly. It took a while but then Ron finally started to straighten himself up and place his plate back on the table.

"Sorry, I guess I had a bit of a panic attack there."

"It's ok. You couldn't have had that much food in Lowertown if you were to react like that when you had it huh?"

"I had to fight for every bit of it." She felt such pity for him but didn't want him to see it as she was sure he didn't want her to feel that way so she looked down on her food as they continued to eat in silence. When they were done June came and took their plates and welcomed Ron to come back to her anytime he wanted as she thought he looked too skinny for his own good. When they were out in the hallway again Kim asked.

"Hey do you mind if we go to the stables? I like to go and check out how my horse is doing."

"Sure lead the way KP." Ron said and they both walked on the way to the backyard.

When the guards opened the door to the backyard Ron gasped as he hadn't seen this much grass since his father had lived. He was almost afraid to walk out of the castle and touch it as he didn't want to destroy its beautiful layout. But soon Kim took of her boots which she had changed in to after she got exanimated and started to walk off out on the yard as fast as her wounded heal would let her. Ron looked at her as she did thin and decided to do the same. The grass felt so soft against his bare feet's and he soon started to run off in to the field with nothing but the feeling of joy inside of him.

Kim was heading towards a barn which he guessed had to be the stables and she was almost there when he cached up with her. The barn was red with white knots and a black sealing. The black doors were wide open and when Ron came closer he could see the stable boys working with several different horses.

"Let's go see Luke first." Kim said as they entered the barn. Ron just nodded and followed her as she seemed to know the barn by heart. This probably hadn't been easy to learn as there must have been over a fifty boxes in there, one for every horse. Ron was able to count to twenty three when Kim suddenly opened one of the doors to the boxes and he soon recognized her horse he had seen her on in the town. Luke as she called him had one of his legs taped and was not giving it much of his weight as of what Ron could se. The lady who had offered to take Luke home were still there but she was packing up her things which she had used to bind Luke's leg.

"How is he Lady Amy?" Kim asked and walked off too Luke to pet him on his muzzle. Luke snorted and buffed on his owner as if to say hello and that he was glad Kim was ok.

"Oh he's going to be fine my Princess. The cut is not that deep and if we clean it every other day he should be fine to ride in about two weeks." The woman whose name was Lady Amy said.

"Oh thank God!" Kim said and hugged her horse. "And thank you Lady Amy. Thank you so much."

"Oh princess it was nothing. I could never leave such a lovely cuddle buddy in pain when I know how to help them." With that she leaved them and Kim went back to speaking to her horse.

"Luke this is Ron, you remember him from the ally don't you?" the horse just snorted and buffed his owner again which made Kim smile and chuckle before she turned to Ron. "Do you like to ride? She asked him as she motioned for him to come forward and pet Luke.

"Oh I've never been on a horse before today." He said as he looked up on the magnificent creature in front of him and stroked him on his neck. "But I guess it was kind of fun."

"You really have never been on a horse before?" Kim said looking shocked. Ron just shook his head in response. "Oh… well I have another horse named Rufus. Maybe… I mean if you want too I could perhaps teach you to ride?" Ron looked at her and saw her looking nervous but yet hopeful.

"I… I don't know. I mean it looked a bit scary when yours ran off in panic. And I don't think I would be any good at it." Ron said a bit uncertain.

"Don't worry, Luke can be a bit feisty but I like him because he like speed just as I. But Rufus is his calm brother and don't like to run that fast. Let's just go and see him before you decide." They left Luke just to go to the box beside him and when Kim opened the door to it Ron saw a black horse just as magnificent as Luke but maybe a bit fatter. When they entered Rufus immediately came and buffed on Ron and sniffed his hair before he licked the side of his face and ear.

"I think he likes you!" Kim said between her laughs as half of Ron's face was now dripping. Ron frowned at the horse and Kim first but the started to laugh too.

"Ok I think I like him to." Ron said as he whipped his face. "And all right I will give riding a try."

"Really?" Ron nodded and was almost tackled to the ground as Kim hugged him. When she let him go she smiled at him and said.

"You know I only kept Rufus as I hoped that one day I would be able to give him to a friend so that we could ride together." After a couple of seconds Ron cached on to what she was saying and smiled right back at her.

"Oh well I would really love to be your friend." He said.

But they didn't become just friends that day, no they became best friends.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it; tell me what you think about it so far! And you are welcome to ask questions about it of course but some I won't answer as it will be too much of a spoiler. I will probably update it between two weeks and a month from now on but sometimes it can change to even longer or shorter. R&R**


End file.
